Suprise Guest's
by Wild as the Wind Is
Summary: Alice and Jasper meeting the Cullens for the first time.  All in Jasper's point of view.  One-shot for now.  Currently being edited!


**Ive re-done this one alot..I havent seen alot of them, so I thought I would write one! This is all in Jasper's point of view, which i found very hard to write. I just may continue it..showing when they meet Emmet and Edward. But for now it is a one shot!**

**Disclaimer:How I wished I owned Twilight, but alas..Stephanie Myer owns the Twilight Saga!**

I followed Alice to thier doorstep. Iwas worried while Alice was even more happy than normal. She had been waiting a long time for this, I tried to keep my emocions to myself as to not spoil this for her.

But as always, she knew.

"Jasper I know your nervous but they will love you! They will be timid at first but that will all go away in about two weeks. You can do this Jazz. We can do this." She smiled proudly at me. I nodded softly as I took her hand.

She rang the doorbell and gave a squeel as pur joy radiated of her.

Esme opened the door gently, her eyes widened at the sight of us. I'm guessing she didnt get visitors like us. Alice may have expected them, but Esme had no idea what we were here for.

"Esme? Hi, I'm Alice and this is Jasper." She gestured to me already showing a grin. "May we come in?" Alice asked the pointless question that would change our entire immortalitly.

"Of...course. Do you no Carlisle?" She was quite nervous, but kind hearted I could already tell. It helped me calm down, for the moment.

"You could say that, it's a long story." Alice words flowed into the room easily.

Carlisle was already their as Esme welcomed us in. He saw Alice first, she was much to exicted for any normal measure. This is what she has waited for since she awoke from her transformation.

"It seems we have alot discuss," Charlisle said. "You siad you no me, but I don't seem to remeber you, I'm sorry-" he started.

"Oh you havent met me before, but I no you. I have the power of seeing the furture. A long time ago I saw Jasper and found him, I also saw you and your family. Your the reason I started this diet. I don't remeber my human life. Jasper, you and your family were the first thing I ever saw.

Just then a women with blonde curls came into the room, she hissed on instict not regognizing us. I tened, standing in front of Alice a little more. I didn't want to make a bad impression, but no one would hurt Alice for any reason.

"Hi Rosalie!" As Alice said those words I could tell she wanted to run up and hug her. But my Alice stood still and simply smiled wider.

She glared at us, at me mostly. I had said nothing since we got in. My scars on my neck and a few on my hand were visible. I knew what they were feeling. They were afraid of me. We sat down, Alice began answering questions.

"So you don't remeber being human?" Esme asked gently to Alice.

Alice shook her head, "No not at all."

"Incredible." Carlisle said, but he ment it not in awe. But of remorse.

Rosalie spoke, "What about you?" she snapped, not that i blamed her, I had been but a shadow the whole time. They wanted answers, I had to give them. Alice had told me not to keep anything from them.

"My past is very diffrent." I began awkwardly. Alice softly put her hand on my back. She would always be my strength...

I pulled the sleeves of my jacket up, then shrugged off the part on my shoulder. The feelings in the room changed dramaticly. All calm rushed out of the room. Fear. Shock. Pity. I put it back on quickly.

"I was changed during the Civil war. As you probably no, that is when the vampire wars in the South were at their peak. I was the youngest Major in Texas. While evacuating a town, I stumbled upon three vampires. A woman named Maria changed me." I couldn't hide my grimace.

I went through her ranks quickly, becomming her second in command. I have the power to control and feel emotions, so I took care of her newborns, training them, preparing them for battle. I did this for almost a century. Two vampires that escaped along time ago, Peter and Charlotte. They came back for me, telling me I could live in peace. I followed without looking back. I got peace from the fighting, but I still had my own battle. When I killed humans, I felt everything they felt, their pain and fear. In depression I wondered away from Peter and Charlotte, and went on my own." I took an uneeded breath.

"Then I found Alice."

I smiled for the first time during this entire conversation. "She helped me more than you can imagine. She told me about your diet, and helped me perfect it."_A__nd so much more_. I added silightly. "Though I must warn you, I dont have the best control. I had immediate relief for almost a century."

Before I could go on, I couldn't help but notice that the mood in the room had changed slightly. I felt most of it come off Carlisle and Esme.

"You seem to have ajusted. Your eyes..." He noticed their amber color.

"Alice has made all the diffrence." Was all I could say. I looked at her beside me, her eyes twilkled with excitment.

"Well Esme?" he looked at his wife for approval.

Esme just smiled and spoke the words that would change our lives. "Welcome to the family."

Alice squeeled and jumped up, hugging the dear woman with all her might.

I put my hand out for Carlisle, he gave me a hug instead. I had the feeling I would be getting alot of them.

Rosalie stomped out of the room, her heels clicking fast.

"Im sure Rosalie will warm up to you both." Esme said, trying to excuse her behaviour.

"Oh I know, me and Rose will be best friends!" Alice gleemed. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Our other two children, Emmett and Edward are out hunting, they should be back later tonight." Carlisle explained what Alice already expected.

"Oh!" Esme exclaimed, "You two will be needing a room, we do have a guest room upstairs." Esme said. As if that would be an option.

"If you don't mind, I have a room that I think will fit us quite well." Alice smiled micheviously. _Edwards room_..I thought...

This _should_ be intresting...

**OOOO TAY! That is it for now! I hope yall enjoyed it! Please review! Id really appreciate it! Thanks agian for reading!**


End file.
